DONT READ THIS
by unluckyfans00
Summary: [1S] HunHan.


This is my 1st EXO Story

.

.

.

Title: DONT READ THIS

Genre: Fantasy, Brothership.

Rate: T

Cast:

- Xi Luhan  
>- Xi Sehun<br>- Park Chanyeol  
>- Byun Baekhyun<br>- Kim Jong In

Note(s): Sehun cadel 'S' disini, Baekhyun genderswitch, umur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih tua dari Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Warning Typo(s)

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

"XI SEHUUUUNNN!" terdengar teriakan dari gudang dilantai atas rumah.

"oh yeah, thedikit lagi Xi Thehun.. kau pathti menang!" kini Xi Sehun sedang asyik bermain game favourite-nya. Kemudian Sehun mendengar teriakan cempreng dari hyungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan.

"..." Sehun mengabaikan teriakan dari Hyungnya dan masih berfokus pada game-nya.

PLUK

"ouch.." Sehun sedikit terhuyung karena terkena lemparan bantal besar dari atas, dari Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"Hey Sehun" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan suara lembutnya bak suara malaikat dari Surga.

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN GUDANG SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU UMMA DAN APPA AKAN MARAH!" lanjut Luhan dengan Teriakan keras tepat ditelinga Sehun.

"Hey juga Luhan. NEEEEE!" Sehun menirukan hyungnya barusan dan langsung melesat ke gudang.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau memanggilku Hyung! Ck, dasar tidak sopan." gerutu Luhan sambil melihat Sehun yang sudah melesat ke gudang.

.

.

.

Kini dua namja itu sedang sibuk membersihkan gudang.

"hh, Thehun benci berthih-berthih!" gumam Sehun pelan yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan karena suanana gudang sepi, rumah juga karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang ada bisnis di LA.

"aku mendengar itu Xi Sehunnn.." celetuk Luhan.

"untuk apa kita memberthihkan gudang hyung? Gudang kan memang tempat yang kotor" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

"itu karena umma dan aku suka bersih-bersih, hehe" jawab luhan dengan bangganya.

"kenapa umma tidak thewa pembantu thaja thih?" lanjut Sehun.

"ck, dasar pemalas! umma dan appa ingin kita mandiri Se‒ " jawab Luhan lagi namun sudah disela oleh sang adik.

"HYUNG! Thehun menemukan Buku aneh ini!" teriak Sehun dan tak menanggapi jawaban Luhan tadi.

"hhh, buku apa? Sini hyung lihat.." Luhan langsung merebut buku dari Sehun paksa.

"hyung, buku hitam ini tidak ada tulithan di covernya, thangat poloth!" pekik Sehun.

"hm!" Luhan perlahan membuka buku.

"Dont Read This" Luhan mengeryit.

"Dont Read Thith?" Sehun membeo.

"kalau buku ini tidak boleh dibaca, lalu untuk apa buku ini dibuat hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dengan polosnya.

"kau benar hun.." Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah membulatkan matanya pada buku itu.

"ada ap‒" Luhan pun ikut membulatkan matanya. Bukunya mengeluarkan cahaya aneh. Lalu mereka ditarik masuk kedalam buku itu.

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH" mereka berteriak bersamaan.

BUGH

Mereka jatuh terduduk dan sekarang mereka berada didalam rumah yang mungkin tak berpenghuni. Lampu yang menyala Redup. Lantai yang dingin dan lembab. Menyeramkan.

"Ouch Thakit, bokong Thehun yang thekthi ini nanti tidak thekthi lagi" rintih Sehun.

"H-hyung ini dimana?" lanjut Sehun. Ia menunjukan wajah khawatirnya, sangat lucu.

"hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Sehun! Andai aku membawa kamera tadi! hahaha" sekarang Luhan malah tertawa lepas.

"Itthhhhh" dengus Sehun sebal dan memberi deathglare pada hyungnya.

"haha baiklah, mungkin sekarang kita berada disebuah ruang tamu. hh, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini ya?" Luhan melihat sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Apa ada orang disana?!" Sehun dan Luhan pun langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata si Penghuni Rumah.

"bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanya pria berjubah hitam dengan tudung kepalanya yang menutupi kepalanya itu dengan suara beratnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas.

"..." Sehun hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik punggung hyungnya. Sehun pasti sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Kami? Kami tidak tahu mau apa, tapi yang jelas tadi kami ditarik masuk kedalam buku dan terjatuh disini." Jawab Luhan.

"hellooo, kau tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Rumah ini sangat menyeramkan dan mengapa kau tidak ingin pergi juga dari sini?!" lanjut Luhan. Yang ditanyai pun langsung menatap tajam Luhan yah.. walaupun tak terlihat. Ok, Luhan memang cerewet disini.

"oh.. Apa kau bilang?! Aku pemilik rumah ini!" Luhan dan Sehun pun membulatkan matanya.

"hmm, jadi kalian ingin keluar dari sini?" lanjut pria berjubah hitam itu dengan sedikit seriangaian, tapi tidak dapat dilihat Sehun dan Luhan. Yeah, you know that.

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat.

"h-hyung, Thehun takut.." gumam Sehun pelan yang pasti terdengar oleh Hyungnya itu.

"tenang saja, kita pasti bisa lolos dari sini!" yakin Luhan pada Sehun.

"hmm sebelumnya, siapa nama kalian?" tanya pria bersuara berat itu.

"aku Xi Luhan, dan ini adikku Xi Sehun" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"jadi, kapan aku dan adikku bisa keluar dari sini?" lanjut Luhan tegas.

"kalian akan terjebak disini selamanya, Haha" jawab pria itu lalu pergi.

"MWO?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA!" teriakan cempreng Luhan sukses membuat pria misterius itu menoleh kepada mereka lagi.

'hmm.. adiknya takut pada ku tapi mengapa dia tidak takut padaku' batin pria itu pada kedua orang yang baru ia kenal.

"ya! Berisik sekali kau!" respon pria itu kesal.

"hmm, bisakah kau melepaskan tudung jubahmu itu?! Kau tidak sopan Babo!" pinta Luhan dengan ejekan. Cukup pedas untuk orang yang belum dikenal.

"..." Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Hyungnya yang cerewet seperti yeoja.

"Hey! kau bilang apa tadi?!" pria ini tak terima oleh apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan.

"ok akan aku ulangi lagi. Kau itu B-A-B-O." Luhan hanya bisa menyeringai sekarang dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Ck, namaku Park Chanyeol. P-A-R-K C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L, bukan Babo!" ternyata nama pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"hah? Park Babo Chanyeol? hahahaha" kini Luhan terbahak-bahak. Sehun juga malah cengar-cengir sendiri ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan hyungnya.

"hey, berapa umur kalian?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"aku 17 tahun dan adikku 15 tahun" jawab Luhan enteng.

"ck, bahkan kalian lebih muda dariku.." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"baiklah Park Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kita berdua melihat wajahmu?!" kini Chanyeol menampakkan wajahnya.

"..." Sehun dan Luhan tercengang dengan mulut menganga ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol barusan.

"biasa saja.. aku memang terlahir tampan" tukas Chanyeol kepede-an yang seakan tahu isi pikiran Sehun dan Luhan.

"ck, bahkan wajah dan suaramu sangat tidak pas" luhan ber-rolling eyes. Sehun juga.

"daripada kita melanjutkan pembicaraan bodoh ini, lebih baik kita keruang tengah sekarang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Ujar Chanyeol dingin kembali.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk diruang tengah.

"hmm, kalian harus bisa membantuku jika kalian berdua ingin keluar dari sini" kata Chanyeol serius.

"tadi Chanyeol-ththi bilang kami berdua tidak akan bitha keluar dari thini thelamanya?" kini Sehun membuka suaranya. Rupannya Sehun sudah tidak takut lagi pada Chanyeol.

"haha, aku tadi berdusta supaya kalian mau membantuku" Sehun dan Luhan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"hh baiklah, kau ingin kami membantu apa?" tanya Luhan.

"begini..." Jawab Chanyeol.

[Luhan POV]

Chanyeol orangnya baik ternyata, dia sangat mencintai gadisnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan dia sangat sangat baik pada kami.. orang yang baru kami kenal, dia menyuruh aku dan Sehun untuk menolong Baekhyun-nya yang sedang terjebak di Kastil musuhnya Chanyeol yang bernama Kim Jong In. Aku sangat penasaran dengan Jong In.. tapi aku bisa menebak kalau dia pasti lebih tampan dengan hidung mancung dan kulitnya yang putih, hahaha.

Ini seperti didunia dongeng saja. Tapi sekarang kan aku dan Sehun memang sedang ada di dalam buku kan? Haha. Semoga ini menjadi petualangan yang menyenangkan. Ayo Sehun! Kita pasti bisa melawan Kim Jong In si tampan itu! Hahaha.

[Luhan POV end]

[Sehun POV]

Thehun tak menyangka akan theperti ini jadinya! Chanyeol hyung menyuruh aku dan Luhan hyung untuk menolong Baekhyun. Kalau aku mau menolong Baekhyun kami haruth melewati hal-hal yang menakutkan. Hueee Thehun kan theorang yang penakut. Hyung.. Thehun tidak mau ikut hyung! Hm tapi, kan thekarang Thehun ingin menolong puteri yang Cantik hehe. Dan thetelah menolong putri cantik, Thehun dan Luhan hyung akan keluar dari buku yang menakutkan ini, yehet!

Thekarang Thehun tahu kenapa buku halaman awal itu bertulithkan 'dont read thith'. Karena buku itu akan mengantarkan theorang Xi Luhan dan Xi Thehun pada petualangan yang menyeramkan ini. Mungkin tidak bagi theorang Xi Luhan, karena dithini hanya Xi Thehun yang penakut. Andai thaja Luhan hyung tidak membuka buku ini.. hikth.. mungkin ini thudah takdir. Ayo Themangat Xi Thehun! Kau pathi bitha! Fighting!

[Sehun POV end]

[Chanyeol POV]

"jadi, kalau kalian berdua ingin menolong Baekhyun-ku, kalian harus melewati hutan berkabut.. emm tapi kalian harus berhati-hati, karena disana ada‒" Salah satu dari mereka memotong ucapanku.

"ada Hantu? Serigala? Vampir? Atau?!" Luhan lah yang memotong ucapanku. Hh, dia memang benar-benar cerewet untuk ukuran namja.

"Bukan, tapi Zombie" Lanjutku dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat yang membuat mereka berdua menelan salivanya.

"tenang, aku akan memberikan senjata untuk kalian berdua." Mereka terlihat sedikit lega dan tak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Tunggu, apakah kau akan ikut membantu kami?" Luhan bertanya padaku dengan tidak sopannya.

"panggil aku Chanyeol-ssi" dia memutar bola matanya.

"baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, apakah kau akan ikut membantu kami?" lanjut Luhan dengan imutnya yang dibuat-buat. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkahlakunya barusan.

"aku tidak bisa membantu kalian berdua, karena Jongin akan membunuh Baekhyun-ku jika aku yang menolong kekasihku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!" Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sehun juga.

"oh ayolah.. jawaban macam apa itu?! apakah Chanyeol-ssi tidak ingin terlihat keren jika menolong kekasih Chanyeol-ssi dengan tangan Chanyeol-ssi sendiri huh?" yang diucapkan Luhan memang sangat benar. Tapi kenyataannya tidak bisa seperti itu, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"emm, jadi kapan kita berdua bitha menolong kekathih Chanyeol-ththi?" Sehun bertanya dengan antusias. ck, Kuharap dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun-ku setelah dia menolongnya.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali" jawabku. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hey bangun" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Mereka tertidur saling berpelukan. Sangat romantis melihat pemandangan ini.

"zzzzzz..."

"Ya, cepat bangun! Ini sudah terlambat!" aku berteriak tepat di telinga mereka berdua. Aku berbohong, ini masih sangat pagi. Haha.

"zzzzzz.."

"Ck, dasar kebo" gumamku pelan menatap langit-langit sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"MWO?!" Luhan langsung bangun dan menatapku dengan tajam. Sehun juga. Aku langsung kaget dan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"ya! Kalian berdua mengagetkanku" ujarku kesal.

"Kami bukan kebo!" teriak mereka berdua.

"ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kalian berdua saja" balasku malas.

"jadi, mana thenjatanya?" tanya si kecil Sehun sambil mengucek-ngucek mata sipitnya.

"Ini.." aku memberikan satu pedang emas pada Luhan dan satu pedang biasa pada Sehun."

"Luhan hyung kok dapat yang emath, thedangkan aku yang biatha thih?" protes Sehun padaku. Sudah Ku duga dari awal.

"ck, kalian berdua memang sama - sama bawel" ujarku meremehkan.

"Hyung.. pedangnya tukeran ne? Bbuing.. bbuing.." aku hanya bisa menahan tawa saat Sehun ber-aegyo dan ingin pedangnya ditukar oleh kakaknya.

"mwo?! Enak saja.. ini untukku!" pedang Luhan rupannya tidak mau ditukar. Haha.

"hueeee.. hyung!" ck, sekarang Sehun malah menangis layaknya seorang bocah yang ingin permen dari eomma nya.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi untuk menolong Baekhyun-ku sekarang!" Teriakku dengan keras.

"SIAP/THIAP BOS/BOTH!" respon mereka berdua kompak.

[Chanyeol POV end]

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

Sementara itu di Hutan berkabut...

"h-hyung, Thehun takut.." kini Sehun hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang kakak.

"ssst, jangan berisik Hun" bisik Luhan.

"huhu.. takut..." gumam Sehun sangat pelan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"akhirnya kita bisa melewati hutan berkabut ini Hun!" Luhan menampilkan eyes smilenya pada Sehun.

"ne Hyung, tapi kok tidak terlihat Zombie thama thekali thih?" khawatir Sehun.

"hm, kau benar Hun." Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak. Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"PARK BODOH CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan sangat keras hingga burung-burung yang berada di hutan pun keluar ke atas langit. Ternyata mereka berdua telah dibohongi (lagi) oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"baik Sehun, lebih baik sekarang kita mencari kastil milik Jong In si tampan itu!" tegas Luhan.

"ne hyung!" patuh Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah berada tepat didepan kastil Jong In, terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari atas kastil Jong In. Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam kastil yang tak tertutup dan langsung menuju tempat Baekhyun, gadis Park Chanyeol.

[Normal POV end]

.

.

.

[Luhan POV]

"Tolong! Siapapun Tolong selamatkan aku! Yeollie~!" Aku mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"sstt.. tenanglah Baekie, kau sudah selamat disini.. "

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak menyukaimu dan mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol-ku!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Baekki sayang"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau malah menyakitiku dengan cara seperti ini?! Kau malah mengurungku, mengikatku, bahkan memberiku makan hanya satu kali sehari! Kau bahkan sangat-sangat jahat padaku!"

Aku dan Sehun sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu sekaligus menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Jong In. Aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok Jong In.

"Hun, bagaimana kalau kita menghajar Jong In sekarang?" aku meyakinkan Sehun.

"the-thekarang?" gugup Sehun.

"Ne, fighting!" aku menyemangati diriku dan Sehun.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriakku layaknya pahlawan. Jong In menatapku tajam.

'aku terkejut. ternyata Jong In lebih hitam dan hidungnya yang yahh seperti itu lah. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang sekarang ku pedulikan hanya Baekhyun. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari buku bodoh ini' batinku.

"Siapa Kalian?!" tanya Jong In.

"aku Luhan dan adikku Sehun" jawabku.

"ckck, sepertinya ada pahlawan kesiangan disini.." remehnya.

"lepaskan dia atau aku akan membunuhmu?!" ancamku.

"ck, membunuhku? Coba saja!" katanya sombong.

Aku dan Jong In beradu pedang sementara Sehun mencoba melepaskan Bakehyun, setelah berhasil melepaskan Baekhyun.. Sehun membantuku melawan Jong In.

BUGH

JLEB

"Se-sehun! ANDWAEE!"Aku membelalakkan mataku, adikku.. Xi Sehun terbunuh oleh Jong In, dia menusukan pedangnya tepat diperut Sehun.

GREP. Aku langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Hiks... hiks.." aku terisak.

.

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG! IREONA PALLI!" aku mendengar teriakan Sehun yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Akupun terpaksa bangun.

"ne Hun. hoammm.. Aigoo, hari apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku.

"Thekarang hari minggu lah Hyung" jawabnya berolling eyes.

" lihat.. Thehun menemukan buku aneh ini digudang Hyung!" lanjutnya, akupun langsung membulatkan mataku.

"Dont Read This" gumamku. akupun langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur lagi.

"eumm.. Thehun buka bukunya ya hyung?" ujarnya polos.

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriakku.

FIN


End file.
